Professor and Prep Forbidden
by MJF
Summary: The forbidden relationship of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. Please R&R.
1. Potions Essay

_'Where in the name of Merlin is that book?'_ Hermione thought to herself as she browsed the packed library shelves. Hermione had an extremely large potions essay due the following day and she could not afford to waste her time searching for a book… but what choice did she have? Without that book she would surely fail. It was Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts and she had changed greatly since she had first arrived. Although Hermione was a know-it-all (and she always would be), she had changed in physical appearance- her hair was no longer a mess of bushy brown frizz but instead she straightened it daily or put it up. She had developed amazing curves, her bust had grown- she was a 34C and she had amazing abs. Hermione looked down and saw the book she was looking for, with a smile she bent over to grab it, her short black skirt moved to reveal her yellow thong.

"Miss Granger" a sharp and cold voice snapped.

Hermione jumped and dropped her book as she turned around. "Professor" she said in a shaky voice. _'What could he possibly want? Isn't this essay enough?'_

Professor Snape pushed his dark black hair away from his pale face. He was strict and many would call him cold hearted, but in his own way, Serverus Snape was very attractive and had a touch of mystery- actually, he had a lot of it. "Miss Granger if I were you I would be working on that potions essay. I am sure you are not finished already."

"No Sir…" Hermione began. Her voice was no longer shaky. "I was just looking for a book." She bent down and picked up the book, doing so, the two top buttons of her white blouse popped open. Her lacey yellow bra matched her thong.

Snape admired Hermione's chest for a second and then looked back at her face. "Yes, well you found it, now you might want to read it." With that he turned and walked away.

Hermione set the book on a nearby table and fixed her blouse. _'Did I see correctly? Did Professor Snape actually notice me?'_ Hermione had been secretly crushing on her professor since she first arrived at Hogwarts but she knew that it was a simple school girl crush. Not only was he her professor which made it illegal, but he was old enough to be her father. Plus, a man like Snape could never be interested in her. _'Get a grip Hermione- you have a paper to write.'_

"Are you still working on that paper?" Ron Weasley asked when he spotted Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. He noticed it was eleven thirty and he knew Hermione had been working on it all night. There was a sense of surprise in Ron's tone.

Hermione looked up and nodded. "How did you already finish?"

"Finish" laughed Ron. "I haven't started yet. And by the looks of it, I am screwed."

"Really Ron, you should learn to prioritize."

Ron rolled his eyes discreetly. "I am sorry that Professor Snape is not at the top of my list…"

_'He is at the top of mine'_ thought Hermione as a goofy smile appeared across her face.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ron asked when he noticed the goofy look.

There was no reply.

"Hermione- are you in there?"

Hermione looked up and asked, "Did you say something Ron?"

"What is with you tonight?"

"Nothing" Hermione protested with offense. "Why do you ask?"

Ron cocked an eyebrow playfully.

Hermione began shuffling through her notes. "Oh no" she cried.

"What?"

"I left today's notes in Snape's room." Hermione could not believe it- her heart was racing. Without those notes she was doomed.

"You can use mine."

"Ron please- I need something legible. I don't feel that cartoon drawings of Malfoy falling off his broom count as notes for potions class." Hermione took a deep breath, she would have to go get her notes herself.

Hermione was careful not to awake any of the portraits. The halls were fairly quiet, a few ghosts were roaming around but they did not take much notice to her. For a girl who was usually brave, Hermione was feeling a bit nervous. She knew that she was not suppose to be walking through the corridors at this hour of the night.

"Miss Granger… my office now!"


	2. Snape's Office

"Miss Granger, would you care to explain to me why you were up and about at this hour of the night?" Severus Snape questioned. He sat at his desk across from Hermione with a stone cold look on his face.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip nervously. Her lips were full and soft looking. The slight shine from her lip gloss gave them an irresistible appearance.

Severus took notice of Hermione chewing her bottom lip and slightly smiled. It was cute. _'Not now'_ he told himself. Professor Snape did not need Hermione Granger thinking she could walk all over him with her looks. Not to mention, Severus Snape was a professor- he could not have any form of a personal relationship with his students. The only relationship he had was as an authority figure. "Are you going to sit there all night or are you going to answer my question?"

"You see Professor, I was working on my potions essay and I kept struggling when suddenly I realized, I left some of my notes in your classroom. I was only on my way here." It suddenly dawned on Hermione that she was only wearing a pair of yellow and white boxer shorts and a white tank top along with flip flops- it was her muggle look. Her entire body turned an embarrassed shade of pink. "I really am sorry." Without realizing it she looked down sadly, and she folded her hands in her lap which pushed her breasts up slightly.

It took all of Professor Snape's self control to not stare at Hermione's chest. And it was driving him crazy! "Well, well, you were in a predicament- you could have failed an essay or worse, not turned one in therefore serving detention or, as you chose, roam the halls and serve detention."

_'Did he just say detention?'_ Hermione felt as if she could cry. It was not that Hermione had other plans. After all, aside from homework, her night was empty. But, it was detention, and it was the last thing Hermione wanted.

"Tomorrow night, eight o'clock you will report to my classroom."

"Yes Professor."

"Now Miss Granger, I suggest you collect your notes and finish that paper. You wouldn't want to be awake all night would you?"

"No Professor." Hermione slowly walked to where her notes were and she picked them up slowly.

"Is that everything?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow. His eyes slowly drifted down the student's body as he noticed how short her boxers were and how beautiful her legs were. They looked so smooth.

Hermione nodded. "Good night Professor."

Snape smiled, but quickly removed all expression from his face. Instead, he just nodded.

As Hermione left the class room she smiled, _'Did Professor Snape just smile at me?'_ She wanted to jump up and down happily and scream. But then a harsh reality hit her as she continued walking. _'Professor Snape is exactly that… a professor. My chances with him do not exist. Even if I were not his student, I am far too young. But does age matter? Oh Merlin! There are laws that prevent him from ever liking me. He probably has taken an oath, signed some pathetic parchment with a fancy quill dipped in blood or whatever the hell they would use. It is unfair.'_ The only positive aspect of Snape's job preventing him from being romantically involved with Hermione was the fact that she knew it would never happen and she knew she had to get over him. Suddenly Hermione stopped walking and a smile spread across her face. _'It may never happen, but can't a girl at least have some fun?'_ She thought. Hermione had a plan and she was going to see it through.


	3. Detention with Professor Snape

The following evening at roughly twenty minutes to eight Snape sat at his desk eyeing several piles of tests, essays and other assignments. His head was pounding, _'Get a move on- they won't correct themselves.'_ He thought as he grabbed a test off the top of a pile. _'Oh joy'_ he thought when he realized the test belonged to Neville Longbottom. Why did he have a feeling it was going to be a long night? Just as he began to grade the test he heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Outside the door Hermione gulped. She fixed her short denim skirt, her low cut tank top and applied a new layer of lip gloss quickly. Her hair was in two braids, it gave her an innocent look, yet her make up was seductive. Her black push up bra was visible through the low cut tank- all of this was part of her plan.

Snape looked up as he heard Hermione's high heels walking towards him. _'Oh Merlin'_ he thought as soon as he saw her. It was hard to control himself- she was so beautiful, so stunning… so seductive. A lump in his throat made it next to impossible to breath, he swallowed slowly and looked at his clock. "Miss Granger, you are almost twenty minutes early. What is the occasion?"

"Nothing Professor" replied Hermione in a sweet voice. "I didn't realize that it was this early. I am so sorry." Hermione smiled. She was well aware of the time, but again, it was all part of her plan.

"Take a seat."

Hermione did as she was told as she sat in the black chair across from Snape's. Her heart was racing as she looked across the desk and at Snape's handsome face. Handsome wasn't even the word to describe it- he was sexy. Hermione adjusted her low cut shirt, in the process she revealed a great portion of her breasts.

Without missing a beat, Snape noticed. "Is there a reason you are dressed up Miss Granger?"

"When you look good, you feel good." Hermione smiled. What did he want her to say? Did he want her to admit that she was trying to turn him on? Did he want to hear her plan to seduce him? Did he want her to tell him that she was incredibly turned on by him? Was he longing to hear that she 'forgot' to wear underwear for detention?

_'Oh Merlin she must feel great…'_ Snape thought as he continued to look at Hermione's amazing body. However, he caught himself fantasizing again and returned to his strict self, "Well then, you should begin organizing those shelves over there. And be careful not to break anything."

Hermione nodded with an unimpressed smirk and rolled her eyes as soon as she turned away. _'What do I have to do to get him to notice?'_ Hermione feared her task would be harder than she had anticipated.

Snape watched happily as Hermione walked towards the shelves. He loved how her hips swayed from side to side and how perfect her ass was. _'Severus, get a hold of yourself. She is your student!'_ After another look he returned to Longbottom's test. After what seemed like only seconds he looked up again and was surprised to see his student leaning on the desk playfully.

"Is that all Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"You're finished already?" Snape sounded astonished.

Hermione nodded. "It is almost nine o'clock." She pointed to the clock on Snape's desk with a wink.

Snape could not believe it. He had been in a daze thinking about Hermione. "I suppose I could use your assistance grading these first year assignments."

"But students aren't allowed to grade assignments" protested Hermione. Was this a trap?

"Miss Granger, this is my classroom, I suggest you obey the rules. Which might I add, I make. And I feel you should help grade these assignments."

Hermione nodded sadly. Why was her plan failing? Once again she sat across from Snape and she took an assignment, a quill and a bottle of ink. "This writing is a mess" she muttered. "What in Merlin's name is this boy thinking?"

Snape looked up and smiled discreetly. Not only was she beautiful but she was such a know-it-all, which for some reason, Snape was enjoying.

"How do you deal with this?" Hermione asked with a chuckle.

"A lot of patience" replied Snape.

Hermione thought for a moment. It was hard to imagine Professor Snape having patience. Then again, when it came to Snape, a lot was hard to imagine.

Before either of the two knew it, they were deep in conversation. It had started out very professional, Hermione had the occasional question about grading the assignments. Their conversation then drifted to Hermione's thoughts on Hogwarts and eventually, her thoughts on being a witch and what the muggle world was like. And quickly it became deeper. Snape was admitting his wild teenage years and talking about mistakes he had made. Hermione confessed some secrets about her own life, including her thoughts on guys.

"But you are a virgin, aren't you?" Snape asked. No sooner had the words left his mouth did he regret them. How many times did he have to remind himself, Hermione Granger was his student, not his friend? What would she say? Would she report him for inappropriate comments?

Hermione winked, "Wouldn't you like to know." She was flirting with Professor Snape, she could not believe it. It felt fantastic.

Snape felt his jaw drop. _'Oh Merlin- she is hot.'_ He was waiting for a slap across the face, not a wink and a flirtatious comment. "As a matter of fact… I would." Snape replied. He held his breath. It was nerve wrecking not knowing how far was too far. Yet it somehow turned him on knowing that what he was doing was forbidden, Snape enjoyed breaking rules like that. Also, knowing that anyone could walk in at anytime turned him on.

"What do you think?" Hermione smiled.

"Well, as your professor, I only think of you as a hard working, motivated, determined, smart, intelligent, young woman. However, as a person, I'm not sure. I mean, you have an amazing body and you have a fantastic personality. You seem very bold and to be honest, you know how to flirt. I am unsure to be honest."

Hermione sighed. "Unfortunately, I am."

_'Shit'_ Snape thought. "That is shocking. I would have assumed Potter or Weasley would have come to their senses and made a move."

"I can't imagine being in bed with either of them."

"Perhaps you are not interested in sexual activities."

"Oh believe me, I am. And before you ask, I am straight."

"That is good to know."

Hermione raised an eyebrow curiously. "What does that mean?"

Fear hit Snape. What was he doing? "Miss Granger, are you aware that I could be fired for this. Not only that, I could be labeled as a criminal for this. Just for talking like this I could loose my job."

Sadly Hermione nodded. "I am aware Sir. But, for what it is worth- I could be expelled. Not to mention, the only way you could get in trouble is if I rat you out. And I am not that type of girl. I know what I am asking for."

"And what exactly are you asking for Miss Granger?"

That was a good question. What was she asking for? "Professor, may I confess something to you?"

Snape nodded.

"And you promise you won't get upset."

"I give you my word. Besides, nothing you say will upset me."

"Professor, I think you are hot and very sexy. And to be honest, I have always wanted you to notice me."

"You think I haven't?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well you are wrong. You haven't caught me looking at your amazing ass or looking down your shirt at your beautiful breasts."

"Really?" Hermione smiled.

Snape nodded.

Hermione and Snape were now sitting beside each other, Hermione was running her foot up and down Snape's leg.

"And there is another thing I have wanted to do for a long time." Hermione said softly.

"What is that?" Snape questioned.

At the same time both Snape and Hermione leaned towards each other and their lips met.

_'For a girl who claims she lacks experience, she is an amazing kisser.'_ Snape thought as he slipped his tongue into Hermione's mouth.

Hermione sucked playfully on Snape's tongue. When she heard him moan, she sucked harder.

Snape pulled away quickly as the sound of foot steps became louder. He pushed Hermione off of him and hurried towards the shelves where he pretended he was searching for a potion.

The door to the classroom opened and Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Miss Granger" gasped McGonagall. "What are you doing here?"

Snape felt his body freeze. Did McGonagall and Dumbledore know what he and Hermione had done?

"Surely you do not have detention" continued Professor McGonagall.

Hermione blushed and nodded. She then explained how she had been wandering the corridors after hours and she received detention- which she deserved.

"Miss Granger's detention was just ending" chimed in Snape as he walked towards Dumbledore and McGonagall greeting the two of them with a nod.

Hermione stood up and said goodnight to the three and she quickly left the classroom. Hermione was all smiles. She was walking on cloud nine. So many thoughts were running through her mind. _'Did that really just happen? Did I just kiss Professor Snape? Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming. Oh my goodness that was amazing. I have never felt like that before. He is so hot. If only that could happen again.'_ The world felt like it was spinning, but the feeling was amazing.


	4. To the Library

The following morning Hermione's two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter waited for her in the Gryffindor Common Room. Since it was Friday, they were already dressed in casual clothes. Monday through to Thursday, school uniforms were required in classes. Other than that, there was no strict dress code policy at Hogwarts.

"Hermione- what are you wearing?" Harry gasped when he saw Hermione walking towards himself and Ron with Ron's younger sister Ginny.

Hermione was wearing a short black dress. In fact, it was very short. If she bent over, surely everyone would see her little pink thong. "Ron, Harry, I know you two view women as foreign creatures… but this is a dress."

"A dress" repeated Ron in disbelief. "Hermione, I have seen my sister and my mother wear dresses. That is not a dress. Maybe you should get fashion advice from Professor McGonagall. Her dresses don't show off everything."

Neither Ron nor Harry wanted to admit they loved Hermione's revealing outfits. After all, her body was fantastic. But they were her friends, they wanted to view her as a sister, not as a hot female.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Whatever you two."

That afternoon, Slytherin and Gryffindor had double potions. The entire class was quiet as Snape walked through the desks handing back their marked essays. "I am very disappointed in the quality of these essays." Snape said firmly, he handed Harry his essay and shook his head. "Some of you seem to think of this class as a joke" he looked at Ron and handed him back his essay. "And some of you seem so confident that you end up making a fool out of yourself. Nobody likes a know-it-all."

Hermione felt her heart sink. How could he embarrass her like this? _'This is not the Snape I talked to last night. He is being a monster!'_ She felt her face turning red.

To everyone's surprise, Professor Snape glared at Draco Malfoy as he handed him back his essay. "A last name does not mean anything Mr. Malfoy. I am sure your father expects better grades than this."

Draco could not believe his eyes when he realized that he had made a D- on his essay. "Professor, I believe there is a mistake."

"I don't make mistakes" replied Snape. His tone changed when he reached Hermione's essay. "Thankfully some people do understand potions and they do put effort and pride into their work." As he handed Hermione her essay he gave her a quick smile.

Ron rolled his eyes. Leave it to Hermione to make the rest of the class look bad.

"So, I am going to be generous" announced Snape. "Instead of doing a new lesson today, we will be spending the afternoon in the library where I suggest, you re-write your essays."

The class groaned.

Snape eyed the class with a cold look. "If I were you, I'd take the opportunity."

Slowly the class gathered their things and headed for the library.

"Miss Granger, may I speak with you?" Snape questioned firmly. By this point, most of the class had left for the library.

Hermione nodded and motioned for Harry and Ron to meet her in the library.

"What is he going to do? Rip her apart for being smart?" Ron questioned as he and Harry left the classroom.

"Probably" replied Harry.

Hermione looked at Snape nervously. _'Is he going to tell me it can never happen again? Is he mad? Does he look mad? Oh I can't tell. What do I say?' _"Is there something wrong Professor?" She questioned sweetly as she walked towards Snape's desk.

Professor Snape shook his head.

"Was there an error in my paper?"

Again, Snape shook his head.

"Well…" Hermione began but her words were interrupted by Snape's lips crashing against her own. Hermione moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around Snape's neck and her fingers ran through his black hair.

"I'm sorry" said Snape as he broke away from the kiss. "I just…"

Hermione put her finger to Snape's soft, wet lips and motioned for him to be quiet. She then replaced her finger with her own soft lips and began kissing Snape again. When she felt his tongue begging for entrance she moaned softly, "Severus" and then she pulled away blushing. "I am so sorry." She said. _'Well going, call the professor by his first name. Goodness girl, don't you know right from wrong?'_

"Say it again" demanded Snape as he slipped his hand up the back of her skirt and massaged her buttocks.

"Severus" moaned Hermione, slightly louder than before.

He loved how she moaned his name. It was such a turn on. He also loved how amazing her ass was. He began kissing her neck, and her shoulders, then back up to her lips. Pulling away sadly he said, "You know- I should probably be getting to the library to supervise."

"Me too" replied Hermione. "I have a lot of studying to do." With one last and very quick kiss, Hermione rushed out of the classroom and headed to the library to join her class mates.

"Well, well" said Draco Malfoy as he watched Hermione reach for a book that was a little out of her reach. "Do you really think you are that smart Mudblood? You impressed mean-old-Professor-Snape with your pathetic Mudblood essay."

Hermione ignored Malfoy's comments and continued reaching for her book.

"And isn't this a sight- poor Granger can't reach her book. Whatever will she do?" Draco's laugh was bitter.

Hermione hated Malfoy. It was hard not to break down into tears as he treated her like a piece of dirt. _'Just a little bit higher'_ she thought as she stretched her arm as far as it would go. The sooner she got her book, the better. It would at least get her away from Draco Malfoy.

Draco continued to laugh at Hermione. "You really are pathetic you filthy Mudblood."

"Fifty points from Slytherin" a voice snapped from being Malfoy.

Draco turned around and was shocked to see Professor Snape. "Bu…bu… but Professor…" he began.

"And an extra ten for trying to argue with a teacher." Snape added. He grabbed the book Hermione was struggling to reach and handed it to her. "Miss Granger" he said with a seductive smirk.

Hermione blushed and said, "Thank you." She was glad that she finally had her book, but also thrilled that someone had put Malfoy in his place. Looking around she spotted Harry and Ron sitting together at a table, she walked over and joined them.

"What did Snape want?" Harry questioned. "Did he want to bash your essay?"

"He just pointed out a couple of errors- nothing major." Hermione replied.

Ron was shocked. "You are not upset that he pointed out mistakes in your essay?"

Hermione shook her head. "It is a learning experience." Hermione could not wait for her next encounter with Snape.


	5. One Week Past

A week had passed and Hermione and Snape had not had any new encounters with each other aside from seeing each other in the corridors or in the class. However, it was never the right time. There were always others around and neither wanted to risk getting caught.

"Harry" whispered Hermione as she entered the common room.

Harry looked up at his friend. It was a cold and blustery night, he had been unable to sleep, so he began reading. "Hey" he said in a low whisper. "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded. "Harry, could I borrow your invisibility cloak?"

"What for?" Harry was shocked that Hermione would want the cloak. What did she need it for?

_'Think fast'_ she told herself. "PMS" she blurted out quickly.

"PMS?"

Hermione nodded. "I have horrible cramps. Please Harry, a walk will do me good."

"Say no more" replied Harry. PMS was not something he would mess with. "Just promise me you will be careful."

"I promise Harry."

Quickly, Harry rushed off and returned a couple of moments later with the cloak. "Are you sure you want to risk this?"

Hermione again nodded. "Harry, I'll be fine."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"No" Hermione shouted. She blushed, "I mean, PMS is a difficult time. I think it is safer if I go alone."

"Alright" said Harry as he handed the cloak over to his anxious friend. "I'm going to bed. I'll get the cloak from you tomorrow."

"Night" said Hermione. She watched as Harry walked away. "And Harry…" she called to him.

Harry turned around, "Yeah?"

"Thank you" she said with a beautiful smile.

"No problem."


	6. Are You Ready?

It was almost one o'clock in the morning. Snape had just finished grading several papers and was ready to call it a night. He began gathering his belongings when he heard his classroom door creak. It opened, then slammed shut. A quiet gasp followed the slam. "Whose there?" He screamed grabbing his wand and pointing it towards the door. His body was stiff. "Show yourself." Whispering a spell under his breath he moved his wand slightly and his jaw dropped when he saw who had entered.

Hermione stood in front of Snape wearing a pair of tall black boots, black lace panties and a black tank top. "Good evening Professor" she said with a smile as she picked up the invisibility cloak off the floor, folded it and set it neatly on Snape's desk.

Snape could not believe what he was seeing. _'Oh Merlin she is hot'_ he thought. "Miss Granger, are you aware that you are not suppose to be out of bed at this hour of the night?"

"Well then…" Hermione said with a wink. "Why don't you take me there?" She moved her hand behind her back and crossed her fingers. Ever time she attempted to seduce Snape she was worried that he would not like it. She had heard that it was an easy task, but at the same time, she was still Hermione. She did not want to make a fool out of herself.

As fast as he could Snape had picked Hermione up and began kissing her.

Happily, Hermione wrapped her legs around Snape as she kissed him back. Ever time they kissed she swore it was better and better.

Snape grabbed his want and pointed it at the door, he was still kissing Hermione at this point. He broke the kiss and muttered a spell to lock the door.

Feeling neglected for the few seconds Snape was not focusing on her, Hermione began kissing his neck softly.

Snape's eyes closed again and he moaned. Pulling his neck away he met her lips with his own and held Hermione tighter. He wanted her so bad.

For once, Hermione broke the kiss. "I thought you said I should be in bed." She mentioned with a sly smile.

It took Snape a moment to reply. He wondered if Hermione was ready for this. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He looked into her eyes curiously.

Hermione nodded. "I'm very sure."

After breathing a sigh of relief, Snape kissed Hermione again as he carried her towards a door that Hermione had failed to notice before. Opening the door, Snape carried Hermione into his private chambers.

In the room, the first thing Hermione noticed was how comfortable Snape's bed looked. The second thing she noticed was the hot tub in the corner. _'I wonder if he wants to get me really wet'_ she thought with a grin. Before another thought reached her mind, Hermione was thrown onto the bed. It was comfortable.

"Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded.


	7. Author's Note

NOTE

First of all, thank you to everyone for the reviews. I am writing exams all week (which sucks). However, if all goes well, this weekend there will be an update!

I know I left the last chapter in a pretty suggestive situation. I am just going to ask your opinions, would you like the detail or should I skip over it?

Anyway, sorry that an update won't be available until the weekend, but I need to ace these exams!!

Thanks again!


End file.
